628
by winkywoo2008
Summary: He is the opposite of 626, AKA Stitch. A super-spy, operative, brainiac, whatever the name, he is a brain. And he is coming to Earth. Soon, he is now a rival to Stitch, and he too, has a human 'partner...'
1. Prologue

628

Prologue

**Voyager Cluster**

Captain Gantu of the Galactic Federation, recently re-enlisted, sat on the customized chair of the bridge of the newest battleship, the _Big One_, staring out in the black void of space. The ionized-gases, forming a "cloud" of beautiful scarlet and brown, formed a rather strange shape to the right of the view-window, with the Marlak Nebula off in the distance to the left.

Sitting up, he straightened his black battle-shirt, adjusted his belt and stood up at a staggering 20 ft., notably making his crew a little nervous.

"At ease, adjust our course to two-two-three, make a hyper-launch in three, let's head back to Turos" he ordered, his voice a rumbling-deep.

"Understood sir" the helmsman nodded, typing in the coordinates on his holographic panel. "You going to check up on the…'cargo'?"

"As always, don't want another mistake like the one with 626 three years ago…" he grumbled a bit.

"Hey, at least you were better that time then when you went to catch him blubber-butt!" an obnoxious-voice sounded off, making Gantu cringe a bit. It was his partner, 625; A.K.A. Reuben.

The crew cringed as well. They were never used to anyone disrespecting a superior officer, so they have yet to get accustomed to Reuben's daily ritual whenever Gantu reminisces of his past.

Gantu just gave a small growl in reply, and walked into a hallway, the walls a bit rounded above, with a chrome-finish all-round. Small, dark-blue, orb-shaped lamps were grafted into the ceiling, giving the hallway an odd color to it, with portholes evenly spaced to view outside the starship.

"Three years, and I don't see anything where you can poke fun at me Reuben…" Gantu scowled, his day already bad enough.

"Hey, I'm bored big-fish. Can't expect me to eat sandwiches all day and do just that, will ya?" he snickered, his uniform struggling to contained his round, chubby stomach. Gantu had a remark, but decided it was too easy.

**Prisoner Holding Cell, Aft-section, Port-side**

"Jeez, he's obviously seen better days…" Reuben cringed a little, seeing a black experiment held by his hands and feet in mid-air by hovering cuffs, DNA-tracking sentries already armed and aimed at him.

"Define, better days…" Gantu replied with an eye-roll. He crossed his arms and stared at the experiment, designated 628. Two years ago, Lilo discovered another experiment-pod locked away in Jumba's lab. That experiment was built before the infamous 'Leroy' experiment that began an assault in the Kokoua Town Stadium, which was defeated by a last-second army formed by Stitch and Lilo.

And now, after a diagnostic with Jumba's assistance, the experiment had been activated accidentally, and is now being transferred to a secure facility on Turos.

"So…what does this one do?" Reuben asked, taking a bite out of his ham sandwich.

"It is a counterpart of 626" Gantu began, sighing. "626, or, Stitch as some prefer, is designed to be a supersoldier with doomsday capabilities. This one is the opposite in terms of abilities. It is an operative, designed for espionage, subterfuge, assassinations, manipulation; simply put, this one is a 'brain'"

"A brain eh? Wonder if he can do my homework…" Reuben snickered, taking another bite.

"Unlike Stitch, he is built to create and oversee complex plans, some short-term such as an assassination, others long-term, such as a governmental change in a nation…" Gantu continued. "If this one escapes, well…we'd have a harder time with this one then 626…"

"So…in a way, if he wants us out of the picture, it'll happen no matter what?" Reuben clarified, speaking between chews.

"Exactly…" he nodded. "I am taking _much_ more precautions then with 626…this one, is much more dangerous…the only thing that will save us, is if he reforms to good, like 626 did after some time when he met that human…"

"Jeez…well then, better keep him locked up then, eh?" Reuben grinned, shrugging as he took another bite. Immediately, he started coughing, a glob of sandwich going down the wrong path. Gantu rushed over and started to squeeze underneath his ribs in rhythms, the Heimlich-Maneuver. After one huge cough, a nasty glob of sandwich shot out and hit the keypad, short-circuiting it.

"You idiot!" Gantu snarled, drawing his pistol. The turrets disarmed themselves, retreating back into their holes as the cuffs began to open, one by one. Sharp jets of steam shot out as the cuffs opened, finally done as an emergency team of Federation-soldiers arrived and took aim.

The experiment didn't move, not an inch. All that moved was his chest, rising and falling as he breathed.

"Secure it…" Gantu ordered, his relief obvious through his immense shaking. Two soldiers nodded and walked in, holstering their rifles. As the rest, including Gantu, berating Rueben as they followed, left the section, the experiment woke up, and immediately retrieved the guard's weapon. The other yelped and took aim, but was shot square in the face. The alarm immediately sounded off, a harsh klaxon-beeping ringing through out the corridor, the light flashing a harsh red throughout as it revolved.

628 immediately grabbed a soldier and started to put on his uniform, his body now morphing and stretching…

**The Bridge, Bow-section**

Gantu almost jumped as the klaxon sounded off. The prisoner has escaped!

"Lockdown! Now!" he screamed, crashing in his chair and bringing up the ship schematic, activating the Bio-signature system. The blast doors crashed into each other, the hydraulics groaning as they twisted to lock themselves in place.

"All units, sound off!" the company commander exclaimed.

"Delta-squad, all men are accounted for!" a squad leader with a gruff voice replied.

"Alpha squad! The prisoner took out my whole squad, I'm all alone here!" a soldier screamed, panting.

"Delta, get over there and give as much aid as you can!" the commander ordered. The squad leader acknowledged and started to race down, his squad accompanying him. The blast doors opened for them, the Bio-signatures recognizing them. Soon, they arrived at the prisoner section. All of the soldiers were shot in the face, they didn't have a chance, save for one traumatized soldier, huddling in the corner.

"What happened here son?" the leader bent down and laid a hand on the soldier's shoulder.

"It…he…they couldn't…hit him…he just…" he panted, whining and sobbing.

"Don't worry…come on! Let's get him outta here!" the leader ordered. Afterwards, two soldiers came over and, after giving comforting words, helped him up and led him out. "We got to him sir, he looks bad…we're transferring him to the Med-bay for the time being…"

"Understood, keep looking, the bastard is around here somewhere…" the commander replied, obviously not pleased.

**Medical-Bay, Middle section**

Dr. Jerash Naju was busy organizing the antibiotics when the alarm sounded off, startling him. He soon heard the conversation between the Federation company commander and the squads, and knew the prisoner escaped.

And now, he was administering a sedative to calm a babbling soldier, who claimed the prisoner slaughtered his entire squad without difficulty. Suddenly, the soldier grabbed his arm in a vice grip and stared at him without emotion, getting up slowly.

"Nngh, l-let go!" he grunted, struggling. But he was silenced immediately as the soldier's face began twisting, reconstructing itself as it turned from a sandy-orange into a night-black. Soon, he was staring at the face of the prisoner himself, whom he saw being transported onto the ship a while back.

"Nnghaa…" he gasped, staring in horror. Soon, his neck seemed to burst into flames, and his vision starting to blacken…

**Hanger Bay, Starboard Side, Bow-section**

The company commander looked over the bay, his arms crossed as he stared out beyond the hanger doors, protected by a shield to keep the atmosphere pressurized and air from leaking. This was not his day at all. This was his last post before he could take leave and visit his family of four again, who currently reside on Turos, near the Embassy. Soon, the door opened, and when he turned around, he gasped as he saw the prisoner, holding Dr. Jerash in a chokehold.

"Ship…now…" the experiment ordered, holding a pistol to Jerash's head. The commander scrunched his face and said "not a chance in hell…"

628 scowled before he raised his pistol and shot him right in the face, his head hitting the panel before he crumpled to the floor. Jerash yelped and whined in horror before he was pushed forward, 628 beginning to get a ride.

"Gantu! The prisoner, he's in the Hanger bay! He killed the commander!" Jerash screamed into a communications panel. As quickly as it happened, 628 merely shot him right in the back, shouting and moaning in pain before he slid to the floor.

With Gantu shouting curses at him, 628 merely grinned as he walked over and picked the good doctor up onto his shoulder and walked down.

Soon, a harsh hissing sound erupted all over the hanger, the alarm blaring at an ear-splitting volume.

"Hope you can breathe in space, trog-scum!" Gantu laughed over the intercom. 628 scowled again, and picked up a detonator.

"Hope you can, my good sir!" he laughed back, pushing a button. Soon, the entire engine of the ship exploded in a fantastic display of colors, black smoke appearing briefly before it disappeared in the vacuum of space. Gantu began to scream in rage afterwards. He quickly ran towards a fighter, stuffed the doctor in the back and hopped in. Punching in a few pre-launch commands, the engines whirred to life and spat out a stream of neon-green light as it lifted off and began to move.

628 smiled again as he typed in some more commands in a datapad he stole from the Med-bay. The shield soon changed its frequency, allowing the ship to pass through. He took out the detonator again, twisted a knob, and hit the button again.

This time, the entire bow-section shot out as the ship was decapitated, the command-center flying and twisting into space. 628 leaned back, crossed his arms behind his head and grinned, snickering a little before he punched in some coordinates and made a hyper-launch…


	2. Chapter 1

628

Chapter I: The Arrival

**The Dalles, North-Central Oregon, Western United States**

It was another warm night in the small river town of The Dalles. It was most likely around seventy-five or six-ish Fahrenheit. The sandy-brown plateau rose high on each side of the town and stretched all the way north towards the state border of Washington and down south a ways.

Andrew Karsten, an average looking teenager with a developing goatee, walked casually down the sidewalk on the south side of the town, texting on his cellphone. His white overshirt was neatly pressed, as it was recently purchased, overlaying the white t-shirt that had a bulldog on it and slim jeans with a few rips here and there. He breathed in heavily and gave a sigh, putting away his cellphone. It was a boring night here in this small town.

He feathered his short, chocolate hair to his left and looked at the sky, stars dotting it all over the horizon in various luminosities. He always believed that there was intelligent life beyond the planet. So much space outside his planet, it defies common sense and logic that there wouldn't be other civilizations. He desperately hoped it wasn't a Stargate scenario, where it is populated by ancient-humans transferred to other planets as slaves millennia ago. That was just uncreative and lazy. Just then, he saw a fireball pop out of nowhere near the center of the sky.

"Huh…meteor?" he muttered to himself, and began to run home to use his new telescope.

Various alarms blared and beeped in a kaleidoscope of sound, red light flashing everywhere.

"Crap, why didn't I anticipate this?" 628 cursed to himself, struggling to control the aircraft. "C'mon, don't break up on me!"

After a loud, metallic groaning to his right, he heard a snap and a thrust towards the right.

"It broke up on me…" he said with a defeated tone. "Well, this is gonna be a hard landing!"

The arid landscape grew in size quickly as he rocketed down at a dangerous, maybe even fatal speed, the heat of Atmospheric Reentry visible around the window of the cockpit. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and covered his head…

It was loud and almost ear-popping. Andrew was close to it as well. Whatever it was, it crashed down beyond the river, down west of the interstate road. Andrew quickly grabbed his keys, got into his Civic sedan and drove off, much to the surprise and worry of his parents, who were already up. The other people got the idea and began to drive towards the crash-site.

The area was a scorched crater. Trees were knocked down, various dirt and twigs got into the river, and in the crater itself, was a sleek aircraft of some sort.

It took Andrew longer then anticipated to reach it, but thankfully, nobody went in, nor did the police set up a barricade. Cars were parked and people lined up to look at the crater. With a small scowl, Andrew walked over and into the crater, much to the concern of the others.

Twisted metal were scattered about of the crater, some were scorched, some were still red-hot, and others were just, there. Behind a rising pillar of smoke with a patch of fire as the base, a cockpit stood at an angle, its nose stuck in the dirt.

He walked over cautiously, his shoes shuffling the softened dirt, sometimes sinking in with every few steps. The heat was almost overwhelming; sweat already forming on his forehead as he walked closer, almost seeming to be burned by the fire itself. He was a few inches away from the cockpit when he peered in.

There were two black seats, reclined in a comfortable position and to withstand the g's. But they were empty. He felt like his heart was stabbed, but instead of pain, it was fear that flowed in him. Whoever was in there, managed to escape and is now on the loose.

Darting his eyes back and forth, he quickly slipped behind the smoke and began to search for any trail. He soon found it. It was a bush, a few of its twigs snapped off, the splinters bent away from him, plus patches of grass bent subtly. Whoever it was, went this way. He soon began to follow the trail…

628 panted deeply, his whole body cut up badly from the crash, though he managed to stay conscious thanks to his quick-thinking. The body of Dr. Jerash was draped across his shoulder, having to stretch himself to seven feet just so he can carry him. The world he was on was hot and dry, much to his annoyance since he had fur all over his body, though its midnight-black color will help in camouflage. His lime-green eyes scanned the area. It was an arid-like land, with a few sandy-orange rocks dotting here and there, some in loose clusters. The soil beneath him was a mixture of sandy-dirt and prickly grass, which constantly poked the soles of his feet.

Grunting and adjusting the doctor, he resumed his trail. Soon, a loud noise soon began to sound off in the air. More and more it became louder with each minute, and before long, a harsh spotlight activated, scanning his area. He dove for a bush and set the doctor now, looking up. It was a sleek aircraft, held up by blades that revolved above it at a blurry-speed, with another wheel at the back, probably for stabilization.

"This world is inhabited…just my luck…" he scowled to himself. "No plasma jets on that VTOL, so this is probably a non-space faring civilization…and based on its quick response, there is a settlement nearby…probably should blend in there…"

_Pip!_ A dart lodged in his neck, almost not feeling it. With a small grunt, he yanked it out and inspected it.

"Damnit…" he cursed, before he began to go numb and fell over. His vision began to blur, and soon, a group of bipedal creatures, armored in all-black with lighter-toned vests, circled him, their helmets rounded in a curve. They chattered amongst themselves in a strange language before they picked him up and placed him in a bag of some sort. That was when his vision was lost, and he soon began to lose his awareness of the outside world…

Andrew hid behind a large rock, watching the FBI carry away something in a body bag, their bright-yellow title sticking out amongst their darker uniforms and vests. Another car, a sedan, pulled up on a dirt road, and out came two men in suits. He already knew who they were based on the situation.

Men in Black.

_Pip!_ A dart was shot into his neck, and he felt it, badly. Pain coursed through his entire neck as he grunted and fell to his side. His body was already numb and he was losing sight as two more MIB's stood over him, adjusting their ties. They talked over something, yet their voices were distant. Then his vision was gone when they picked him up…

"Three people having to be sent to Area 51…huh, was hopin it was another Roswell…" an MIB commented with a smile, placing his dart-gun in a case. "Ya know? Only the military knows, and the people just gobble up their stories…"

"Yeah…still, people are starting to get pretty into the whole Alien-UFO stuff, so when it comes to this, expect bodies…well, not dead ones at least…" another nodded, quickly correcting himself afterwards. "C'mon, let's get 'em outta here before people start pokin' around"

The two agents picked up the body-bags, threw them in the back of their government-vehicle and got in. Soon, the car started up and drove off along the interstate, the agents whistling a tune.

_Amaranth by Nightwish_ _plays_

The sun was already up when the agents reached Central Oregon, in the southern section. They had about two more days before they reached Nevada, maybe less if traffic is favorable. As they drove down the highway, the landscape became more and more arid, sandy-dirt overtaking the ground as grass disappeared and turned into clumpy clusters.

_Band plays_

Andrew and 628, unconscious, were bumping into each other with each jolt from the poorly-maintained road, their foreheads bruised deeply and almost cut.

Back in the car, the agents merely talked and joked of their past adventures, their what-ifs and the usual gossip.

_Baptized with a perfect name…_

_The doubting one by heart_

_Alone without himself_

They passed through rolling hills, plateaus and mountains as they ventured from cool grasslands to hot deserts.

_War between him and the day_

_Need someone to blame_

_In the end, little he can do alone_

They veered onto a narrow road, eventually taking them to a check point guarded by two Military-Police soldiers, who let them through after being shown identification.

_You believe but what you see_

_You receive but what you give_

The human and the alien were picked up and carried down into a chrome-metal hallway, arriving into an elevator, slowly coming down to Sub-Level 17.

_Caress the one, the Never-Fading rain in your heart_

_The tears of snow white sorrow_

They were thrown into a dark, cramped cell with only a bunk-bed and exposed toilet with a bookcase beside it and locked in, the single fluorescent light bulb their only source of light.

_Caress the one, the hiding Amaranth_

_In the land of the daybreak!_


End file.
